


whisper to the stars above

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Teen!Loki, teen!sif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kid, Loki is embarrassed on the training field by the weapons master. No one can get through to him but Sif decides to try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper to the stars above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRationalThoughtRequired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRationalThoughtRequired/gifts).



> Gifted to NoRationalThoughtRequired as she wanted some fluff and I needed inspiration.

Loki had been in a mood for a full week. Nothing anyone said, not even his beloved brother or mother could pierce the fog around him and make him smile. He seemed to have lost something important to himself the day that the weapons master had first scorned his magical power. 

Sif had been there and seen it. She had heard the words and for the first time, she had seen Loki crumble. Oh, he had not shown it outwardly. It had been in his eyes, something had changed with the first hurl of that dread word, ergi. He had only been trying to use the skills at his disposal in the training ring - after all, he did not have Thor’s muscular build or Hogun’s mettle.

When he failed to appear at dinner again, she decided to go and look for him. She slipped away from her mother and hurried down the halls before anyone saw and thought to remind her that “young ladies do not hurtle around hallways alone”. She tried a few places, thinking of the library first, but she eventually found him as she was on her way between the kitchens and the gardens, sitting quietly in a darkened corner of a large half-oval balcony.

She moved over to him and plonked herself down decidedly and she gave him a winning smile.

“It is really nice here,” she commented idly as she looked up at the whirl of colours and stars in the sky.

“Go away, Sif, I want to be left alone.”

“No, you don’t” she countered and his eyes raised to her’s in annoyance and bemusement both.

“I said I did, so-” 

“So you are lying. I know you do it more often than people realise, Loki.” She cut him off. “You’ve been upset since that day at the training ring.”

“They think of me as a girl, doing womanly arts and not being good enough.” He sighed, his admittance whispered to her and the stars alone, the admittance seeming to Sif like it was draining some of his hurt away to share it with her.

“So? I _am_ a girl and I kick them in to the dirt more often than not.” She retorted. “Do you think I’m weak for being a girl?”

“No, I- I mean, you are really strong and fast.” He replied, eyes wide, obviously terrified of insulting her somehow.

"So what if your strengths are somewhere else? So what if the weapons master cannot see your strengths, because others can. He could not see mine until you and Thor made him." She wanted to return the favour. "I can help you, you know. You are slight, but you are fast, which means that you can win a fight if they can't hit you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to help you? You're my friend." She stood up and dusted her skirt off before bending down and kissing his cheek. "Tomorrow, in the copse by the river."

She headed back to the dinner hall before her mother could send out a search party, touching her index and middle fingers to her lips where they tingled slightly, her cheeks staining a little pinker as she darted back to the bright lights of the hall.


End file.
